Fuego del Deseo
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Viñeta, el dolor es lo que los mantiene unidos, pero por culpa de la época deben mantener esos encuentros bajo las sombras en el bosque donde nadie los conoce, Slahs.


**Aclaración:** los personajes no son míos son de L. J. Smith y su editorial

**Summary:** Viñeta, el dolor es lo que los mantiene unidos, pero por culpa de la época deben mantener esos encuentros bajo las sombras en el bosque donde nadie los conoce, Slahs.

**Advertencias:** lime, shlas incestuoso

Pedido especial de **Ale Lútien**, esto es para ti, el derecho de autor creo que deben consultarlos con ella.

* * *

**Fuego del deseo** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

El dolor de la perdida de Katherine, mata, es como si faltara una parte importante en la maquinaria de mi cuerpo, no soporto los días, y las noches se me hacen eternas, el deseo de regresar con ella está siempre presente, pero o Dios que te encuentras en el infinito y en todas partes, no soy el único condenado a este sufrimiento.

También lo está mi hermano Damon, ambos conocemos el Tántalo, nuestra fuerza se fue, nos abandono, no le guardo rencor por quererla, yo también lo hice, yo la quería solo para mí, pero ella se reusó a dividir su alma y su corazón escogiendo a uno de nosotros, ella nos quería y nos dio su regalo, su sangre la cual corre por las venas de ambos.

Su belleza, dulce y sencilla hacia que mi corazón latiese como una manada de cebras, con sus cascos rompiendo el silencio y aterrizando ruidosamente en la tierra.

Afortunadamente entendimos el legado de Katherine, nos dejos para que estuviéramos juntos, para que nos brindáramos consuelo, y nos perdonáramos el egoísmo que surgió por culpa de nosotros.

Y eso hacemos cada día desde que nos abandono la esperanza de volver amar a una mujer tan delicada y fina como ella.

Los rayos del sol nos acompañan, dorados, cálidos, como las manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, bridándome consuelo en los lugares que están doloridos por falta de su contacto, recorriendo mi piel desnuda, las manos, recorren cada rincón, cada musculo, cada zona y las mías devuelven las caricias con la misma intensidad o aun mayor.

Encuentran los labios, delinea esas finas líneas que dan placer, tantean el cuello, los músculos de este, siempre se tensan, esperando que el preludio termine, llegan a sus cabellos, negros como una noche sin luna.

La lujuria no era incorrecta, extrañamente siempre fue natural.

El calor.

El deseo.

Los estremecimientos a los que era sometido mi cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas estaban enlazados, como en una danza perfectamente coreografiada, las respiraciones entrecortadas, y aumentadas en ritmo.

Recordaban los sitios de mi alma que deseaban ser curados, y tratados con cariño, la pérdida es grande pero a cambio nos regalo una relación.

La verdad nada de esto importaba cuando, sus manos se fueron más hacia el sur.

Impaciencia

Ese era el sentimiento que teníamos después de un momento.

Impaciencia necesitábamos encontrar las caderas del otro más rápido, y estar unido dentro del abrazador calor de los cuerpos.

Siempre se empezaba como un consuelo, pero las brazas de la pasión acababan con todo a su paso, quemaban como la hoguera, solo necesitábamos saciar esa pasión.

Damon entiende lo que compartimos, es algo solo entre nosotros, si volviésemos a enamorarnos esto se acaba.

Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por una capa de sudor, las respiraciones volviéndose cada vez mas pausadas, la noche cubriéndonos con su manto estelar, las estrellas brillando en lo alto.

Entrelazados uno frente a otro dándonos castos besos en la cara, los parpados, pómulos, nariz, aspirando el olor del otro sabiendo que no es correcto pero es la forma de sentirnos unidos, tanto como quería Katherine.

Mi hermano se levanta me dirige una mirada de suplica.

— Si — respondo—lo volveremos hacer.

Caminamos hombro a hombro sin tocarnos.

Vestidos, y organizados salimos a nuestra casa, donde nadie sospecha que era lo que hacíamos en el bosque.

* * *

*

**

***

Como quedo

Que les pareció

Porfa apiádense y dejen un pequeño Rw

~**Sofy**


End file.
